


How Did I Get Here

by Writingwithmyemotions



Series: How Did I Get Here [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Band, Chaptered, F/M, Fluff, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Music, Series, Smut, Tour, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwithmyemotions/pseuds/Writingwithmyemotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself on tour with they boys. However, not everyone is thrilled with your appearance. Various relationships with each of the boys ensues, and you try to stay calm amid all the drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did I Get Here

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited for this series! So much is going on, and I have some crazy events planned! Seconds chapter is already being written.
> 
> Follow my tumblr for updates: 5secondsoflifesavers  
> Feel free to request more fan fictions/preferences anytime!
> 
> Comment and Like! xx

 

You watch as Luke and Michael stalk out of your dressing room, Mike still holding a rag to his head. You can see the blood that stained the cloth. As Luke exits he looks back over his shoulder, a worried look on his face. Michael doesn't look back at all. You bite your lip as the horrifying realization of what just happened begins to sink in.

How could I be so stupid? I can't believe I fell for that douche.. I miss him already.. What does Luke think? Was he concerned for me, or for Mike? This is a mess.

You grab a pillow off the couch and scream into it, "Uhhg!" Hugging the pillow tightly to your chest, a tear begins to fall down your cheek. You chuck the pillow onto the floor and flop onto the couch, giving in to your emotions and letting the tears track streaks in your makeup. You don't make much noise though, a sniffle here or there maybe, but you just lay there and think about everything that's happened in the past few months.  
  
 ******* _Flashback 4 Months *******_

  
When you stepped off the plane in the Sydney Airport for the first time, your stomach dropped and a sour taste filled your mouth. Standing about 30 feet away from you were all four boys.

I didn't think I'd have to see them this soon!? After a 14 hour flight I must look like crap!

Fortunately none of them had noticed you yet, so you quickly reached into your bag and pulled out a mint. You ran your hands over your head as well and remembered that your hair was pulled tightly back into a ponytail. You quickly pulled it out, letting it cascade past your shoulders. You look up to realize that Michael finally noticed you. His eyes immediately brightened as a smile crossed his face. All the hours spent facetiming him came flooding back to your memory.

"Hey Mike" you managed to get out, accompanying it with a slight wave. All the sudden you felt 3 inches tall and like the most insignificant person in the vicinity.

He didn't reply, but instead ran towards you with his arms out stretched, and wrapped you in a giant hug. Shocked, you didn't respond until your feet left the ground. You returned the embrace with enthusiasm as he set you down.

He leaned down to talk in your ear, "You look even prettier in person" he mouthed, his lips slightly touching your lobe and sending chills down your spine. You giggle a faint "thanks" as he leads you back to the others.

"Well that was quite the welcome, mate" Ashton said, a quizzical look on his face. He held open his arms, expecting you to hug him as well. Smiling, you wrap your arms around his neck as Michael retorts,

"Hey I'm excited to see her! That's all." You smile at the boy’s banter.

Turning to face Luke and Calum, you breathe out, "I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon! I mean, normally people just wait outside the terminal." You go to hug Calum but he barely acknowledges you when you wrap your arms around his waist. You timidly let go, trying to shake off the awkward moment. The moment’s forgotten, however, as Luke surprises you by lifting you up like Mike did. Not to be outdone by Michael, he adds on a little spin at the end.

"Hey you!" He says, the smile on his face as genuine as it's ever been. You laugh at the dork in front of you and say,

"Hey yourself! Nice to have a conversation in person isn't it?" That earned you a smile. Turning to look back at Mike, you notice the jealously burning in his eyes. However, his smile is still evident so as to not alarm the others. You meet his gaze and give him a quick wink to let him know it's alright. 

******* _End *******_

You wipe the tears from your face, and sit up, running your fingers through your knotted hair.

What happened to **_that_** Michael? The Michael that got jealous when I was paying attention to someone other than him.. I wish I could go back to the beginning and start over.

You stand up to grab your phone off the table when Calum slams open the door, his face contorted in rage. His expression worries you; you've never seen him look so angry. You quickly grab your phone and back away from him.

"What the FUCK happened?" He yelled, obviously not in the mood to mess around. You yelp at his raised voice and take another step back.

You open your phone and quickly type a message to Luke, telling him to get back to the dressing room.

Cal comes at you, his mood not improving in the slightest. You start to tremble, afraid of his rogue behavior. He grips your wrist, tightly, and repeats, "What. Happened."

You try to wriggle free of his grasp, but fail. The pressure starts to hurt. You quickly mumble, "Cal I.. I didn't do anything.."

"Didn't do anything!?" he practically screms, "Mikey's face is covered in blood! A huge gash in his forehead! How the fuck does that resemble you doing nothing!"

His accusations hurt. Gathering your confidence, you spit back at him, "Look, just because he's hurt doesn't mean I did it. Why are you always blaming me?!" You can feel your eyes begin to well up, the tears threatening to spill over.

Calum glared down at you, his hatred evident. "I never wanted you on tour with us anyways."

The tears break loose and stream down your face once more. His grip loosens slightly, but he's still pinching your skin. Just as you're about to reply, Luke walks back into the room. He must have got your text. You relax a little at his presence.

You notice Luke immediately, but Calum still hasn't seen him. Luke seems to be frozen in the doorway. He frantically looks between you and Calum, assessing the situation. Your eyes meet his, and you silently plead with him to rescue you. You glance down at your wrist to give him the hint.

Luke finally understands and walks over to you and Cal. He grabs his shoulder and turns him around, "Cal, man, what are you doing?" The look of disapproval was written all over Luke's face.

Calum seems to snap out of his coma at the intervention, and looks down at where he's still grabbing your wrist. He slowly releases you, and stares down at the floor, obviously ashamed. Your hand rubs the spot where his fingers were; it’s already beginning to bruise.

“I’m sorry.” Calum spat towards you, hardly taking his eyes off the floor. He looked at Luke, a hard expression on his face. His breathing was heavy, and his fists were now clinched at his side. “It’s none of your buisness” he spat, and stalked off to catch up with Michael.

Luke gently takes your wrist in his hand and examines the damage, “It’s bruised already. We should wrap something around it.” He lifts your chin to make you look at him. He wipes the tears off your cheeks and pulls you close to him. “I’m sorry you had to go through all that.”

You nuzzle your face into his chest, your arms tucked between the two of you. You sniffle softly, willing yourself not to cry again. “Thanks Luke.” You mumble, cuddling into him even more. He rubs your back gently and calms your nerves.

“Come on,” he pulls you towards the bathroom, “Let’s try and fix this.” You walk into the bathroom and try to avoid the mirror. You don’t even want to know what you look like at the moment. Your sure your makeup is a mess and that your eyes are red and swollen. You hop up on the counter to let Luke do his thing.

He grabes a washcloth and runs it under the cold water. He wrings it out and grabs your forearm to hold your wrist out to him, “You ready? I don’t know how much this might hurt.” You nod, preparing for the pain that’s sure to come. However, Luke is extra cautios as he dabs at the red flesh.

  
“What’s the prognosis, Dr. Hemmings?” You ask, trying to cheer yourself up. “Well,” he benings, “Your skin is really raw, and the bruises will leave marks for a while, but I think you’re gonna make it another day.” He smiles up at you, sensing your slight shift in mood. He grabs you by your waist and lifts you off the counter. You wrap your arms around his neck as he sets you down and pull him into another hug.

Luke pulls back and kisses your forehead, “You okay?” He asks, his voice full of concern. You shrug your shoulders and respond, “I will be.”


End file.
